Spain x Male Reader
by TayTay94
Summary: Another fanfic made, yay I had a huge case of writer's block for this, so I hope it's not too bad, and as usual; Enjoy ! Rated M for smut!


**Spain x Male Reader  
>Mi pequeño tomate<strong>

(y/n) woke up to the sound of his alarm clock, slowly opening his (e_c) eyes, his (h_c) hair a mess.  
>He sighed softly, turning off the alarm clock, and slowly getting out of bed, wearing nothing but his (f_c) boxers. He walked to his closet and got dressed, then went downstairs for breakfast.<br>"Another day, another nightmare" he mumbled to himself.  
>"Maybe today things will be different, maybe today I'll tell him how I really feel." (yn) kept that thought in his head for a while, before laughing softly at himself.  
><em>Oh, the joy of pretending…It's not like he even likes me back; Even if he does like both guys and girls, there's no way someone like Antonio would ever like someone like me…<em>(y/n) thought to himself.

(y/n) sat in the park, admiring the view; The beautiful trees, the mesmerizing blue sky, the birds chirping… The couples looking oh so happy, making (y/n) grunt in frustration; He wished that he could be as happy as these people, with the man he loved…  
>"Hola chico!" The familiar Spanish accent echoed through (yn)'s head as he looked to his right; His crush, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, was sitting next to him, mere centimetres away from him!  
>His heart was beating fast as he looked at the spaniard: His perfect skin, his gorgeous smile, and his beautiful green eyes, like an emerald sea.<br>(y/n) was snapped back to reality by Antonio poking his cheeks.  
>"W-what are you doing?" (yn) said sheepishly.  
>"Your cheeks were red, like tomatoes! I couldn't resist poking them, sorry." He laughed softly, placing a hand behind his head, before staring deep into (yn)'s (e_c) oculars.  
>"How come you're sitting here all alone? Don't you have a girlfriend or boyfriend?"<br>(y/n)'s heart started beating more rapidly, and he averted his gaze from the spaniard.  
>"I could ask you the same thing. And as a matter of fact, I don't… I have someone I like, but there's no way he'd ever like me back." (yn) was shocked by the spaniard's next action; He leaned in close, and whispered in his ear. "You don't know until you ask, so tell the man how you feel." He pulled back from (y/n)'s ear and chuckled.  
>(yn) stared at Antonio, and just blurted out the truth. "It's..I love you Antonio, I love you so much that my heart aches everytime I think about you!"  
>Antonio smiled a wicked grin and licked (yn)'s crimson red cheeks, then kissed him fully on the lips, immediately slipping his tongue into (y/n)'s mouth.  
>(yn) found himself kissing back, moaning softly to the spaniard's amusement.  
>After a few minutes of passionae kissing, they both parted for air.<br>"I love you too, silly (y/n), I was just waiting for you to confess first.  
>What do you say we take this to my place, mi pequeño tomate?" He said, poking (yn)'s cheeks again.  
>(yn) nodded in agreement and Antonio dragged him off to his place.  
>***Lemony timeskip***<br>Antonio and (y/n) were quickly undressing each other, discarding their clothes in an unknown part of Antonio's bedroom.  
>(yn) was pushed onto the bed and pinned down by Antonio, whose eyes were glazed with lust and passion.  
>The spaniard licked (yn)'s cheeks and lips, and then rose from the bed, lifting (y/n) with him.  
>He pulled down his own boxers quickly, revealing his hard and rather large member and looked at (yn) with a smirk. "Suck. Your saliva will work as a lubricant so it won't hurt as much when I enter you later."  
>(yn) blushed darkly, and immediately took Antonio's large member in his mouth, bobbing his head.  
>The pleasure was more overwhelming than Antonio had anticipated, and he buried his hands in (yn)'s hair, moaning in pleasure.  
>(yn) then took the member deep in his throat, leaving no spot untouched, purring and playing with the man's balls to enhance hi spelasure.  
>This drove Antonio over the edge, and he gripped (yn)'s hair, pushing him onto his member completely, while simultaneously thrustinginto his mouth hard, groaning happily.  
>"Ah, mi pequeño tomate, that feels amazing, kee it up!"<br>(y/n) held onto Antonio's thighs to resist the bucking hips, and sucked harder.  
>Antonio thrusted into (yn)'s mouth once more and spilled his load.  
>(yn) immediately swallowed and removed himself from Antionio's still throbbing member.  
>"That was amazing!" Antonio panted. "I didn't plan on going all the way like that, but you felt so amazing, I couldn't stop."<br>Het hen proceeded to toss (y/n) carefully on the bed, and got into position.  
>"You ready?" he asked, his voice sounding like angels in (yn)'s ear.  
>"Y-yes. Ahh!" (yn) moaned in pain as Antono entered him.  
>He paused to let (yn) adjust to his size, and when he had done so, he pulled out until only the tip was still in, before slamming back into (y/n), making the man moan in both pain and pleasure.  
>Antonio was thrusting at a fast pace, leaving little time for (yn) to even think properly.  
>It felt so amazing; Antionio, the man of his dreams, was right here, fucking him hard, making him feel complete.<br>Then, it happened: Antono hit (y/n)'s prostate, and he arched his back, screaming in immense pleasure.  
>"T-that's it, Tonio, right there!" He groaned in immense pleasure as Antonio repeatedly slammed his prostate, thrusting aster and harder everytime.<br>He placed (y/n)'s legs on his shoulder so he could get deeper, and (y/n) bucked his hips in time with Antonio's thrusts, getting him as deep in as possible.  
>Antonio kissed (yn) sloppily and started stroking the man's member fast, causing him to scream out in absolute pleasure.  
>The only audibe sound in Antonio's room was the sound of skin slapping against skin, and their panting and moaning.<br>A few more thrusts and stroeks, and (y/n) screamed into the room, releasing himself all over his lower abdomen and Antonio's hand.  
>Feeling his lover cleching around him, Antonio, thrusted hard and deep into (yn), releasing his seed deep inside him.  
>He slowly pulled out and collapsed next to (yn), as their lips met in a short bu fiery kiss.  
>"Te amo, (yn)" Antonio said, smiling.  
>"I love you too." He replied with a wide smile, as they both drifted of to sleep.<br>"We'll always be together, Mi pequeño tomate".  
><strong>The End<strong>


End file.
